


Proud Boyfriend

by cynicaljapanophile



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blushing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Reader-Insert, implied but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/pseuds/cynicaljapanophile
Summary: [allen walker x reader]allen is a proud boyfriend and you learn that after overhearing his conversation with a friend.
Relationships: Allen Walker/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Proud Boyfriend

You thought about returning back to your room after looking for Allen for about an hour. You let out a deep sigh as you turned your head down at your feet. You turned around and started to walk back to your room, giving up on looking for a certain white-haired exorcist. 

You turned around after standing around for a few minutes deciding to just wait in your room for a certain exorcist. Just as you turned you heard a familiar voice causing you to stop in your tracks. Hearing his voice you turned around and raced around the corner towards the voice desperate to confront the owner for “standing you up”. 

You were about to come out from behind the corner when you heard Allen’s excited voice getting higher and higher by the second. You peeked out from behind the corner and you watched him with an amused smile as you looked at the Allen and the excited smile on his face that was partnered by the crimson blush that painted his face that grew as he continued to go on. 

You felt your cheeks start to heat up as you began to finally listen to the words that were coming out of Allen’s mouth. 

“[Y/N] really cute! [Y/N] also looks really really cute when she starts mumbling in her sleeping!” Allen gushed to Lenalee with a wide smile.

You nervously fixed the already neat collar of your shirt as you continued to listen to the constant, and seemingly neverending, flow of compliments that came from Allen

A blush crept across your cheeks as you continued to listen to Allen gush about you to Lenalee. You weren’t exactly sure if you were embarrassed because of everything he was saying about you or that he was saying all this to someone you were friends. Either way, you knew that all of Allen’s gushing made you forget about earlier. 

You continued to listen to Allen’s gushing until he suddenly stopped, concerning you until you heard him say the next few words that caused you to giggle. 

“I’m late! I was supposed to meet [Y/N] an hour ago!” Allen exclaimed before running towards the corner that you were hiding behind, leaving Lenalee to laugh as he raced away. 

“Ahem!”

You watched as he suddenly stopped running at the sound of your voice. You covered your mouth hiding your laugh as best as you could, the sight of Allen suddenly stopping in his tracks making you laugh. 

Allen continued to make you laugh as you saw him rapidly wave his hands and stumble over his words as he attempted to look for an excuse for what he was doing to keep him up. 

You looked up at him with an amused smile as you listened to him go on with poorly structured excuses that he messed up and tripped over, the furious blush on his face refusing to leave deciding to only grow stronger as you watched the tips of his ears glow a bright red. 

You lifted your hands up and pinched his cheeks with a smile, “It’s alright hearing all of your gushing to Lenalee made me forget all about that.” 

Allen stared at you until he started to process what you just said. You looked at him with a smile as you watched Allen’s face start to a glow a red so bright that you didn’t think it was possible. 

His extremely mushy behavior wasn’t exactly a surprise for you but he still managed to make you smile with his fluffy and mushy behavior so you had no plans to stop him anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to stan allen walker  
> also follow me on tumblr  
> cynicaljapanophile.tumblr.com


End file.
